The proposal of fast seagoing naval ships with a propulsion system driven by water jets and propellers is known, e.g. in the article by Günter Guseck “Kommt die Fregatte der Zukunft aus Deutschland?” (Will the frigate of the future come from Germany?) in the magazine Marineforum, no. 76, September 2001, page 8.
However the proposals made to date, e.g. also on the internet—information from the Rolls Royce company—do not indicate how in particular low-emission or emission-free fast seagoing ships, which are propelled by a water jet, should be configured. In particular a flow guide on the bottom of such ships is not addressed in the known proposals.